Poketales-Sleeping Beauty
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: A curse, a bond, a beauty. Aurora has has been living a life of lies. But only to protect her from the wicked witch that wishes her demise. Not aware of who she is and the fate casted upon her. Will a knight in blazing armor manage to save her? We better hope so otherwise there'll be no hope for both her and the Kingdom. Number 2 of Poketales.
1. Chapter 1

Poketales-Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 1- **The Curse**

**Author notes: ** I do not own pokemon or sleeping beauty, all I'm doing is making a fan based combination with pokemon and the fairytales everyone knows and creating my own fun based story. Please comment and review (Starring Gardevoir and Blaziken)

**Once upon a time there lived a royal palace, in said palace live the royal Queen Gardevoir and King Gallade. It was there that they celebrated the first birthday of their daughter Ralts. Kings, queens, dukes, and nobility of all sorts from all over came to give their blessings and gifts to the child.**

**One among the crowd was King Blaziken and his son Torchic, a good family friend and a neighbor ruler. For years the two families dreamed of joining kingdoms, An agreement was made to have Prince Torchic marry Princess Ralts. Suddenly during the festivities, the trumpets play and one of the pokemon servents announce the arrival of next group of important guests. **

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I present the three good Butterfly pokemon! Mistress Butterfree, Mistress Beautifly, and Mistress Masquerain!" **The three good pokemon each posses magical powers and for years have spread goodness and beauty across the kingdom. Now they have come to see the child and heir. In unison the three bow, spreading their wings before the king, queen and princess.**

"Your Majesties…"

"We have come to bring our blessings to you and your daughter, and each of us will bestow upon her a gift of our choosing." **Said Butterfree, from there she flies to the sky over the baby pokemon. A pink powder falls enveloping little Ralts.**

"Dear princess, my gift is the gift of beauty. As you grow your heart and appearance shall bloom more beautiful than any flower or gem. With hair as green as the grass and eyes as red as the beautiful red rose, here I bless thee." **Butterfree lands back upon the ground gracefully. Beautifly next takes up Butterfree's previous position, it is a green powder that now glows upon the year old feeling pokemon.**

"Lovely princess, my gift shall be the gift of song. Forever will you sing in harmony with all around you. A voice as soft as the wind and as light as a bell, here I bless thee." **Beautifly finishes her spell, flying back down to her counterpart partners. It is Masquerain's turn finally, as she gets into position to present her gift. A gust of wind blows her away and startles the rest of the guests. **

**Suddenly the entire room goes dark and cold, when In the center of the mysterious wind appears the Witch Darkrai!**

**As old as time itself, Darkrai is a pokemon who unlike Butterfree, Beautifly, and Masquerain, is a pokemon that spreads evil, darkness and chaos to the pokemon. With a heart as cold as ice, any who anger her face her wrath. She grins maliciously at the royal family, keeping her eyes glued onto the baby.**

** While her lackey and pet Zubat rests upon her shoulders, glaring at everything and anything. **

"Hello your Majesty, well isn't this a cute little party you have here, it seems though that I have not yet received an invitation." **Masquerain, though she is a good pokemon she had no tolerance or patience for evil especially pokemon like Darkrai. She rises in the air and coldly states to the pitch black pokemon…**

"You weren't wanted!" **Everyone freezes in place…no one had ever spoken in such a manner to Darkrai, even she is shocked from the reply she had just received. Masquerain had guts…you had to give her that. But no one dared to move or risk facing the dark pokemon's rage…but instead, to everyones shock she chuckles.**

"Well then haha, if that's the case, then I should best be on my way…if you will excuse me." **As she begins to turn away the queen, lady Gardevoir questions the dark witch.**

"Then you're not offended your Excellency?" **The queen brave but extremely nervous for her daughter stares at the pokemon. Despite what the legendary dark pokemon said, the queen doesn't trust that icy look in her eyes. Darkrai returns to face the queen with an evil smirk, she bows humbly to the queen before replying.**

"Of course not your highness, I could never be offended by your gracious…guests. In fact I'm in such a generous mood and to show that I mean what I've said I shall also give a gift to the little princess." **Just as Darkrai takes a step towards the child all three butterfly pokemon block the baby, protecting and shielding her from the wicked demon. **

" Very cute, now then shall we get started. Listen and listen good, as Butterfree and Beautifly had just stated, the princess Ralts will be raised, possessing beauty, grace and an elegance that will only come to her. However…before the ending of her sixteenth birthday…she will fall under a curse of my black lightning and die!" **The dark pokemon practically gave a death sentence to the baby heir…**

**The pokemon of evil and nightmares laugh at the scared and wide eyed guests. The queen races to her daughters cradle to take her into her arms. **

**The poke-guards by order of the king surround the witch, prepared for battle the guards are more than willing to seize and destroy the monster. Before the protective pokemon could do anything though the witch disappears in a cloud of poisonous black smoke. **

**Everyone is struck in a daze both from the poisonous gasses and from the evil pokemon's "gift." **

**At the sound of the crying baby everyone comes to their senses only to become angry and grieving…to think the witch would be so evil…so cruel...as to go and target a baby. The heartbroken queen holds her baby and weeps, her husband being the only thing keeping her from falling on her knees in despair. **

**A hopelessness so strong that it engulfs the entire room. What could they do?**

"Your Majesty don't forget that Masquerain still has a gift to give the princess…"

"Does that mean that my daughter can be saved? That she can stop Darkrai's horrid curse?"

"No, I'm afraid not your Majesty…" ** Butterfree bows her head sadly. Crushing the hopes the family had...**

"Darkrai is too powerful…as much as we'd like to think otherwise." **Beautifly chimes in along with her pokemon friend.**

"However Masquerain's magic can help, do what you can." **with a nod of determination the last of the three good butterflies, soars into the sky to chant her spell to the young heir. A blue powder now falls onto Ralts.**

"Sweet princess, despite the sinister witches trick, there is always hope and light in a cloud of darkness. If you were to ever struck by her black magic…your result would not be in death but in sleep as if sick, and when given true loves kiss, Darkrai's evil curse shall break, here I bless thee." **Though there is some relief coursing through the king and queen, they still fear for their baby girl…What can they do to protect her? Soon enough they'll get a plan… **

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Poketales-Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 2-**A Resolution For The Ages**

**Author Notes: Hey guys, Mako here and I don't own pokemon and the fairytales I used. Hope you enjoy**

**After the ending of the celebration and all the guests went home, the king, queen and butterfly pokemon stayed to discuss what to do at the matter at hand. Darkrai the evil pokemon has placed a fated death curse on the baby and heir Ralts…and sadly no one has ever been able to stop such a curse from happening.**

**There is hope though, thanks to Masquerains spell, even if the princess was to be struck by her demonic lightning instead of death she would go to sleep. Also, if she was to be kissed by her true love while under her sleeping state she would awaken from the spell.**

**Even so, the king and queen wanted precautions…they took no chances and loved their daughter too much to risk losing her. Only problem was what can they do. Finally Butterfree, the eldest and somewhat bossiest of the three butterfly pokemon spoke up breaking the silence.**

"Well your Majesties, what would you want for us to do? You've ordered every pokemon who is in tuned with the weather and nature in general on watch…but we all know that Darkrai will never keep that from stopping that premonition from coming true."** The King sighs in recognition, knowing that she was correct.**

"You're right, but what can we do? So long as Darkrai is still alive, my daughter is at risk, and then there's her engagement to prince Torchic…"

"Hmph we should turn Darkrai into a Magicarp, then fry her, let her know how it feels to go and feel weak for a change."

"Now now Masquerain, that's not very nice dear, we will not be as bad as her even if she does deserve it."

"It'd be fair justice but very well, I don't understand what she has to gain from harming the princess though." **She looks to the circle of friends around her, despite her temper, Masquerain generally is observant of what ones motives are.**

"Personally I think it's more or so as to how she doesn't know any other way to act or treat pokemon, she doesn't know anything about being good, being caring or loving. However threatening a child is probably the lowest she's ever gone." **Though Beautifly is fairly laidback, even she is angry and worried about the baby and the situation they're in.**

** Assisting the king and queen is considered a personal challenge to Darkrai and unfortunately even if all three pokemon were to combine their magic it wouldn't be enough to face and stop the wicked witch. The king and queen remain silent, praying for their child, hoping their three butterfly friends can come up with a solution…**

**Butterfree who has been thinking and wrapping her thoughts while listening to her counterparts hatches out a plan. She twists into the air in joy, happy with her own cleverness.**

"I've got it, I know how to beat Darkrai. We'll be able to protect the princess, where she'll be raised accordingly and in a way that Darkrai would ever expect." **All attention has been turned to Butterfree, everyone more than eager to hear what she has to say.**

"Lady Gardevoir, and Lord Gallade, lets say I know these three pokemon who can bring Ralts into a hidden forest, where lays a little house. From there the three will raise the princess and also be a shield of magic and protection. On the evening of the child's sixteenth birthday, she will be returned to the palace, free and safe from Darkrai and her wicked curse."

"Oh Wonderful Butterfree!"

"It could work but who are these three pokemon you expect to protect and raise the baby?"** Butterfree smiles slyly at her friends and swirls a pink mist around Beautifly and Masquerain, both have changed colors, Beautifly instead of black has shades of brown with her other rainbow colors. Masquerain who was white and pink is now green**

(Maybe Beautifly and Masquerain should switch personalities and magic haha.) **Butterfree when she finishes her spell, returns to solid ground, changing her color from a purple shade to pink.**

"Ohhhhh it's us! Yay I'm so excited! We'll get to care for the baby."** Both parents look at their newly colored friends in happiness and relief, knowing their daughter will be in safe hands. They'll be sad knowing that Ralts will be away from them for fifteen years, but for her safety it'll be worth it.**

"It's a great idea Butterfree, Ralts will be in your hands…tonight when you three leave, you'll secretly be bringing our daughter with you"

"Please take good care of our baby, we will pray and await your return"** A sad smile from the queen and it was done, in fifteen years their daughter will be reunited with them all grown up and will marry prince Torchic.**

**The three good pokemon prepare though they have magical powers, they have never taken care of a child before. And in order to prevent the princess from Darkrai's wicked curse and from finding out about her true heritage, the three of them**(Butterfree) **had decided not to show their true colors or magic.**

**So in the dead of night, Butterfree, Beautifly, and Masquerain, smuggle princess Ralts from the castle. At the highest balcony of the palace Gardevoir and Gallade watch as their friends take their daughter to the forest. **

**There Darkrai will never find them, but the unease of waiting so long for their baby to come home…it's a painful thing but the decision has been made. All they can do now is watch, wait and hope for the best…**

To Be Continued…

**Author Notes: whatcha think ladies and gents? Read, review, fav, follow, pm please ^_^ But if you are going to give me criticism I ask that it is not flames or on all of my flaws, I want helpful observations and respectful judgments. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Poketales-Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 3-**Forever A Beauty**

**Author Notes: You guys know what to do, i don't own pokemon or the farytales used ^_^**

**Fifteen years have passed since Darkrai's dreadful decree, and as planned the three pokemon Butterfree, Beautifly, and Masquerain have raised and hidden princess Ralts from the wicked pokemon. **

**Despite the fact that the royal family and the rest of the kingdom do not know the whereabouts of the precious child, so long as Darkrai, screams her enraged fury, and summons demonic clouds. The people can breath a sigh of relief knowing the evil creature has not found the heir and that the princess is safe. **

**It is there in Mt Chimney, where Darkrai waits and loses her temper and patients…**

"Unbelievable, she has been missing for fifteen blasted years! Where is she, Duskull!, Banette! Have you searched everywhere?! Every town, every forest!? Every cave?!" **Out from the crowd of nervous and sadly devoted pokemon arrives the dark pokemon's top two commanders, in charge of her followers.**

** Duskull, a ghost type who makes the boogie man seem like santa claus. A truly evil and cruel grim reaper looking pokemon. Next is Banette, a doll like ghost pokemon. Rumor is when he was a Shuppet he was bullied and neglected, to the point that he now spends the rest of his life loyal to Darkrai and spreads his rage and lives for revenge.**

"Yes milady, every pokemon family within the region, has been investigated and none have the baby Ralts…" Banette adds in after his partner in crime

"We've even gone so far as to search the habitats, not a single room had anything leading to the baby…"** Both Banette and Duskull are horribly loyal to Darkrai as the pokemon of the region are loyal to queen Gardevoir and king Gallade. One flaw however is…they're not too bright. Darkrai stares dumfounded at her servants…**

"You're joking…you're telling me all this time, all this effort was to look for a 'baby Ralts' after fifteen years…"** Both foolish pokemon nod at her evilness, not realizing the huge mistake they've just revealed. She continues on, doing her best to restrain herself.**

"All this time…all this effort and resources to find one child…Wasted! No wonder we could never find the heir…it's because of you two Idiots! LEAVE ME! UNLESS YOU WANT TO TURN INTO SOULESS CATERPIE!"** Black lightning strikes down as Darkrai's "tremendous" patience snaps, releasing her dark magic upon her servants. **

**They were loyal…but stupid…the now exhausted dark witch sits down as her companion and pet bat Zubat rests on the arm of her chair.**

"How hard could it be to find one child Zubat? I can't believe the shame I'm now feeling. It's all up to you now my dear, search for a sixteen year old maiden with hair as green as grass, and eyes as red as the red rose. We have no idea if the heir is a Kirlia or a Gardevoir, so pay attention to detail and let no stone go unturned…do not fail."

**Knowing it's masters distress, Zubat soars flapping its wings searching for the princess…determined to not return empty handed.**

**It is here in a little pokemon home deep within a mystical forest lives a family of four. The three butterfly pokemon and the princess whom of which they have named Aura. Fully evolved into a Gardevoir, she is the spitting image of her lovely mother but with her fathers strong, red eyes. **

**Though she does not yet know her identity as the lost princess, she can't help but feel something magical will happen today. Today her sixteenth birthday. Butterfree, Beautifly and Masquerain, plan to throw a party before revealing Aura's status. As Aura walks down she spies her loving guardians glancing at a book, while whispering too quietly for her to hear.**

"Ohh I'm so excited, I can't wait! What a lovely dress!"

"Don't forget the bows and ribbons, it'll look so much more wonderful, now what color should we go on?" **In unison both Butterfree and Masquerain state the color for the dress…thing is…they can never come to an agreement.**

"Pink"

"Blue" **Beautifly who is always laid back and happy with whatever decision that may come just smiles warmly. Unable to hold her curiosity and excitement, the tall, beautiful princess skips in.**

" Why good morning!"** All three pokemon have not used their magic for fifteen years, so they could not sense their loving child sneaking up behind them. Franticly, all three do their best to hide the book and their surprise. Masquerain is the first to overcome her panicky stature.**

"Good morning Aura, I-isn't it a bit early for you to be up?" **The suspicious Gardevoir smiles at her poke guardians, happy she caught them startled for a change.**

"No it's normal time, and what are you sweet dears up to? What's that you're trying to hide from me?" **This time it is Butterfree that speaks up while keeping the book out of Aura's eyesight, and reach.**

"Oh nothing just thought we'd go and look through some old books we had stashed. By the way, I found that we're rather low on Sitrus and Oran berries, and we really need those to make medicine and pies, so could you go into the forest and get us some more?"

** Aura shrugs her shoulders, there was never a time she could refuse her family, and she loves Oran berry pie, she nods and gets her basket. With a wave to her guardians, she goes on her merry way to the forest.**

To be Continued…

**Author Notes: Sorry that these are such short chapters. However when I was writing this story I was going through sever lack of motivation and inspiration so I had great trouble writing. I also Apologize for any errors in grammar and spelling(although keep in mind that some of which was done on purpose) So give me good helpful feedback people :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Poketales-Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 4 **A** (Aura) -**Never A Stranger**

**A mystical, magical forest, a gentle, embracing maiden dancing through the flowers. She picks the berries her family requested, up until the basket was completely full. A lovely day, the sun peeps through the luscious green trees of the forest. **

**In the center of the forest, Pidgey are soaring through the sky, while the Oddish and Bellosom are dancing in the rays of light. It's peaceful, in a way it's kinda lonely for Aura, the Gardevior. Though she loves her family she feels that something is missing…she was told that when she was young there was an attack upon the kingdom and in haste she was taken from her parents.**

** And for her own protection, has stayed away from other pokemon and was constantly told not to speak to strangers or shady characters.**

"AURA! SAY AURA!" T**he dancing Bellosom from earlier approached the beautiful maiden. She smiles formally,**

"Hello little Bellosom, how are you today?"

"We're doing exceptionally well thank you, we were wondering if you would dance with us? You're an incredible dancer from what we hear." **Aura blushes, she's not used to compliments because she never shows such a side in public. But a sense of happiness over takes her, technically the Bellosom are not strangers, but acquaintances…surely her family can't get mad at her.**

"Sure it sounds like fun." Together the Bellosom, Oddish and Aura dance, attracting the attention of many wandering pokemon.

** One such being the Prince, the son of king Blaziken. Now a Blaziken himself he has inherited his father's strength and charisma. For years, he has sneaked out of the palace to see the common folk, and interact with other pokemon his age. **

**However his father has often as of late been confronting him on his soon to be duties, of which includes marrying king Gallade and queen Gardevoir's missing daughter.**

**He watches the unknown Gardevoir named Aura, dazzled by her dance and voice. Despite his consent to marry the missing princess he can't help but feel some sort of…connection with her**.

**For the entire dance, his eyes stayed glued on her, watching every step, every bright smile. Afterward everyone is clapping, cheering and going their separate ways, the perfect opportunity to speak with the mysterious green short haired pokemon. He finds her under one of the fruit trees resting.**

"Hello miss." **At first he was so confident but now actually being there, face to face with her…a completely different story.**

"Hello there sir…is something wrong?" **He fidgets before her politeness at a loss for what he was about to say. Normally his confidence is unbound…it's a shock to even him for the way he's acting.**

" No, madam…I was just wondering if I may chat with you." **She smiles sadly, she was only able to speak and dance with the Bellosom because her family knew them and was constantly keeping an eye on her…being here with someone she doesn't know…despite how drawn she felt towards him nerve racks her. **

**She wishes for friends however she will not go against her guardian's wishes.**

" I'm sorry sir but you are a stranger, and of which I am forbidden to talk to you," **She starts to stand to return to her tiny but comforting home. A slight tug on Aura's arm makes her stop in a complete halt. The mysterious Blaziken, soflty but firmly had hold of her arm…preventing any escape.**

"Would you speak to me if I was not a stranger?" **He quietly questioned.**

**While biting her lip she faintly but hopefully replied** "Yes…" **she wanted a friend, someone to talk and share things with, but she was cautious. **

**As a child she was always told stories of how Darkrai the evil witch would send her servants down to bring pain and suffering to the innocent pokemon of the region. **

**In general she's not very sociable….because though she was often told not to speak with strangers she was also very very shy. Blaziken smiles warmly before releasing her, he bows to her respectively.**

"Very well then, I'm Pyro, it is a pleasure to meet you." **He holds out his hand for a handshake. Aura slightly confused bows and shakes his hand.**

"I-I'm Aura, its nice to meet you."

"There now, since we now have officially introduced ourselves, we're no longer strangers, so now we can talk." **It's there that Aura smiles, seeing his clever plan she finally met someone whom she can call a friend.**

"A very clever plan sir Pyro, but thank you…really." **Until the sun sets Prince Pyro and Princess Aura talk, laugh and share stories to each other. Though they'd never say it out loud to one another they feel complete when talking, a wholesome feeling arises. **

**To Aura it's a blissful joy, that she gladly accepts. Pyro secretly feels the same way, but at the same time, feels his heart break because as a Prince its his duty to marry the missing princess…instead of the kind enchanted maiden he's just met…it's become quite the dilemma.**

**Finally knowing her mothers are expecting her, Aura rises to her feet. She stares at the setting sun as Pyro comes to gaze at her.**

"I'm afraid I must be going sir Pyro, my family is waiting for me." **He holds her hands tightly in his holding them to his heart, its there he decides…he will not go with his duties and follow his heart.**

"Will you return here…with me?" **She looks to the ground…thinking, she's only known him for a few hours…but a warmth spreads through her limbs as she thinks of him and feels his hands holding hers. Her family will not be pleased, at least not at first…**

"Will you come and meet my family, they're good pokemon, but they're very protective."

"I'll do anything I have to, when should I come?" **And he means it too, it is a determination he will need in the future.**

"Tonight, if you travel north, you'll find a cottage surrounded by roses, lilies and violets, that is my home."

"Very well I shall come tonight."** Gently he brings her hands to his lips and lightly brushes them, making the shy maiden blush.** "I will see you soon." **From there they part ways, excited and nervous for what was to happen, not yet knowing the dangers that will come.**

To be Continued….

**Author Notes: I feel like my story is rushed and short(my most greatest annoyance when writing or reading a story) ahhhhhhh...i'm tired, before I forget I don't own pokemon or the fariytale stories we all know and love.**


	5. Chapter 5

Poketales-Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 4 B (Butterfree, Beautifly, Masqueraid) -**Normal Is So Last Century**

**Author Notes: Don't own Sleeping beauty(nor any other fairytales and pokemon...enjoy :3)**

**As soon as Aura left the three pokemon began their plan…and said plan was, a party with flowers, a beautiful gown, and of course a birthday cake. Afterwards, they would reveal the princess's identity and return her to parents…only so many things can go wrong…to them, Aura was their child, their baby…**

**But for the good of the kingdom, they have to give her back to her family, turning her current and happy life upside down. Though none would say it out loud they all know that they'd each be heartbroken being separated from her. However the time for sulking and worrying has passed, for now all they can do is prepare.**

"Ok girls lets get started, Beautifly, I want you to 'beautify' the cake, have fun with it, meanwhile I'll work on the dress."

"Hey hey what about me? What will I do?"** Questioned the scowling Masquerain…they never get along, at least when it comes to minor things, such as…well color, style, ect ect…**

"Ah yes, be a dear, and clean the house will ya?" **Was it mentioned that Butterfree can be a bossy shroomish at times…Annoyed and waiting for a revengeful moment, our 3rd poke guardian, sets off, finally reverting back to her former coloring, with a twist in the air Masquerain casts her spell. **

**A gleam of light and a spray of blue, brooms and mops, plates and cups move and scatter, until they go plop. Water swishes and sway, as the spoons, and forks play.**

"Okey dokey time for a cake!, hmm vanilla cake with a delicious chocolate filling, decorated in reds and purples, ohh with Aura's favorite pecha berries…eek I can't wait!" **Into the air she soars glittering green powder in her wake, eggs, flour, milk and water levitate, and soon it shall be a cake that will be baked. **

**In no time will it be made, beautiful and tasty too…**

"Ah wonderful work girls, now then, time for the main gift…hum de dum da dum…" **Flew did butterfree to the sky, there she sprinkled her pink powder, for it is here she waited, it is here she chose to fly. Fabrics of silks, and satins with different colors and hues, formed a dress of beauty…**

"But I wanted it blue!" **Said the dismayed Masquerain…knowing Butterfree it was pink…**

"Come now, Aura is a princess, and we all know she'll look wonderful in pink…" **As she turns her back away, Masquerain takes the opportunity to strike, a flap of her wings and a dash of blue, the dress changed color forcing Butterfree to make a face and shout**

"Why you!" **And from that point the battle had begun, a magic war zone, everything from the carpet to the guardians constantly went back and forth from pink to blue to pink again…lights flashed and glowed, until finally Beautifly stated…**

"That's enough don't cha know?" **She huffed and fluttered into the air, to lecture her friends and colleagues.**

"Now my dears, we don't have time for this bickering, our little Aura will return at any moment, and though we have the dress, the cake and the house all nice and clean we have more important things to do…now quit it, and make the dress purple, instead of blue or pink…"

**As the 3 good pokemon continue with their work, the sneaking conniving Zubat spies from the window…watching and waiting for this "Aura" to arrive.**

*Knock Knock Knock* **at the door and she steps in, a girl who now shows the posture of a love struck woman. In her basket are a bush full of berries, confused for why the lights are dimmed, she calls out to her family.**

"Butterfree? Beautifly? Masquerain? Where are you?" A flash of lights appear in the darkened room, the entire room is covered with decorations. on the table a beautifully done cake, in hues of purple and red, like a late sunset with a pink pecha sliced rose decorated in the center.

**By the door to the kitchen, lays the butterflies' model manikin**(since from time to time they've sewn clothes for the poke-children whose family could not afford to buy any.) **On said model is a dress, long, strapless and flowy with the fading colors of a deep violet, a true piece of work. At once all three shout** "Surprise, Happy birthday!"

**To the surprised and gleeful princess, they all hug one another in joy and begin celebrating. The cake is eaten to where there's not a single crumb.**

**Butterfree, though she's glad Aura enjoyed the party…she seems to be happier than usual, and is practically glowing. **

"Dear Aura, you look so happy, and you shine as a star, did something good happen in the forest?"** Blushing and smiling slightly she nods, nervous yet excited to tell her tale of the handsome man whom she'd met. **

**Dare say, since their encounter she couldn't stop thinking of him, this what would be called love, however the Gardevoir princess was much too shy to make such a bold statement. **

**She giggles lightly** "I met someone, he is no stranger, but a good friend, we've become close and I had asked if he could come and meet you three tonight." **At that sweet pure face, all three guardians hearts break…she'll be devastated when they tell her…things will never be the same. **

**They look at one another before starting, Beautifly takes the lead,**

"D-deary, we need to talk…I'm afraid he won't be able to come, and honestly I don't think you'll ever see him again."** Dread courses through their veins as they watch her eyes widen in pain and shock, she wants to ask why, but she suddenly couldn't speak. Butterfree takes the next statement…being careful of her words.**

"Honey the truth is we're not your real family, we are magic guardians who spread goodness across the kingdom. We have been protecting you for the past fifteen years." **Why was all Aura could think of after hearing their words. **

**She was quite baffled at the statements.** "Who would hurt me and why?" **Lastly she raised her head to face them..with a gulp Masquerain said the words that would break her world.**

"Darkrai would and because you are the missing princess of the kingdom." **Tears start falling from her eyes, never had she felt so much pain…her family, did any of it matter? **

**Did it truly exist or was it a lie? After finding out her true title, she went numb, and nodded when she was told she was going back to her true home. She got dressed and headed out of the little home she loved so much with the three guardians(in their true colors) following behind.**

**Hidden from sight zubat smirks and soars to the sky, eager to return to his master. With new information, he found what he was looking for.**

The End…for now muahahaaaaaa *cough*


	6. Chapter 6

Poketales-Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 5 **Realm of Shadows**

**Author Notes: How are you guys liking it so far? I'm so grateful I got a fav yahoo~ Don't own pokemon or fairytales!**

**The zubat flies towards the home of his master, time is running out, the day is almost done. Swirling black clouds overcast Mt Chimney, with every second Darkrai summons her thunder and lightning, her anger present. It is then that zubat rests on her shoulder and begins nuzzling her head. Hoping to calm her.**

"Ah my dear little pet, you have returned, I do hope you've got the information needed."** Zubat though he may not be able to speak as the other pokemon, his master had long ago placed a spell that would allow her to both understand him and look into his memories. The dark queen see's his mind and laughs triumphantly…at last the princess has been found, but first…**

**After the meeting with his father and mother**(more or so arguing with his father about whom he must marry.) **The great prince Pyro, begins his journey to the home of the beautiful Gardevoir named Aura. Since their encounter, he has thought of his life and wishes it could be different. **

**He wishes to be with her, but as the prince, he has a duty to marry the princess and daughter of King Gallade. However he had not seen the princess since he was a child and her an infant, and there is no love…not even friendship, he is forced to marry a complete stranger.**

**He arrives to the cozy little home, getting off his prized horse and friend Rapidash**.(he has been riding it the whole time) **He enters the house, questioning it's darkness, for the door was left unlocked. Only to be ambushed by pokemon!**

** The enflamed prince does his best to fight off all the ghost and dark types, but eventually he's fallen, only to be chained to bow to the Demonic sorceress known as Darkrai. ****She takes a good long look at the captured prince and laughs.**

"Ahahahaha, well this is a surprise…here I was expecting some foolish love struck boy, but no I find a foolish love struck prince. Oh I must say though, after falling in love with a princess as beautiful as Aura, it's no wonder."** A smile so sickly crosses her face, knowing her she has a plan up her sleeve.**

** The prince can only look at her with hatred, but he contemplates her words. He is such an idiot, the only people from the Gardevoir family are all royals, how could he not see that he had fallen in love with the princess.**

** And now, not only is he imprisoned from protecting her, but no doubt Darkrai knows where she is…and will cast her wicked spell.**

**With what strength he can muster he, somehow rises from the chains to deliver a fire punch, it doesn't do a thing but leave a scorched mark on the ground, as the black witches' minions cease his attack. He and his horse are taken away, to be locked in the dungeon.**

**Meanwhile the three enchanted Butterflies take the princess to a secret chamber within the palace. The day will end within 10 minutes, from then on the princess will be safe from Darkrai's curse. **

**She will be reunited with her mother and father whom have been waiting all these years to be and hug their little girl, and meet her future husband. But she didn't care about any of that. The three guardians sensing her emotions left her in the room, they hear the sound of her sobs and cries.**

**All three look guiltily at one another.** "I feel so horrible…" Masquerain states. "I agree…all this time I felt we were protecting her, now, I know that even if she's safe from Darkrai, she will forever be hurt, because of us." **Beautifly adds in.**

"At this point I can only hope she could forgive us…we can pray that she finds it in her heart to understand. We all loved her as she was our own…I wish we could've continued the life we had. However we had a job to do, and we went through with it. She's safe so I have no regrets."

** Saying such things were easy…actually following through not so much. Each one had tears in their eyes, making Aura cry was the one thing they never wished to see let alone be the cause of.**

**As they wait outside Aura tears lessen. She heard every word of her so called family, she knows, she does understand but it doesn't stop the fact that they lied to her, all these years. **

**All this time she didn't have a friend and now that she finally had one, she couldn't see him again, she couldn't tell him how she felt of him, and she's engaged…to someone she doesn't even know. She looks at the room to see a deep red orb of light…so strange, Aura seems so…drawn to it, almost as if, she's under a spell. **

**Without realizing it, she unconsciously follows, not at all aware of what consequences she'd face. She disappears with the light.**

**A dark energy glooms over the room, the three guardians all look up before flying towards the now empty chamber…in a panic all three separate to find the child, oh how they pray she's alright, they follow the demonic aura till they reach the open window balcony. **

**They were just about to reach her when everyone throughout the kingdom heard an evil voice shout** "Thunderbolt!" **A black version of the attack hit the princess…she has fallen just as Darkrai had foretold would happen…she has gone to her death like sleep…one minute before the new day…they've lost.**

To be continued! What a cliffhanger!


	7. Chapter 7

Poketales-Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 6-**One Dreams, One Awakens**

**Author Notes: Last chapter for this story sob T_T but I am grateful to those who took the time to read this story. I don't own pokemon or the fairytales used.**

**Everyone was so excited for the princesses arrival, but before anyone could react to the black lightning that struck the kingdom, the three guardians rose to the sky. **

**Together they cast a spell.**

"Listen here to our words one and all, it is here the pokemon shall hear our call. A sleep so peaceful, so calm and light, it is here a spell we cast tonight.

"Let all gently fall, for it will only stall. When the princess is awakened by her love, the spell shall be broken from above."

** Everyone whether a soldier, a maid, a peasant or a king, one by one each pokemon of the region fell into a peaceful sleep. **

**The three magicians knew what to do, they would find the poke-boy who stole Aura's heart, he can save her.**

**They hurry as fast as possible. Aura had said that the boy would arrive at the cottage at some point during the night, perhaps he is still there, and because the cottage is placed with a spell of its own, he should still be awake.**

** But when they finally arrive, they can only gasp at the damage. The entire house was full of broken furniture and scuffle marks.**

** Masquerain notices multiple burn marks as well as dark magic.**

"Darkrai and her goons were here…they attacked the boy and took him…no doubt to her dungeon chambers."

"We have to save him, he's our only hope!"

"We don't have a choice girls, we're stopping Darkrai, though we don't have enough magic to stop her, we can free her prisoner and give him what he needs."

**Nodding they use minimize before transporting to the Shadow palace.**

**All the pokemon seem to be celebrating, partying the night away while Darkrai watches with a smile, before finally walking to her room for a good nights rest.**

** Taking advantage of the atmosphere, the now shrunken sorceresses, make their way to the bottom of the castle, there they find a pokemon…**

**Tall, in the shades of a flame, all of his limbs are covered with chains, and clear exhaustion and bruises engulf his body.**

** But what truly surprises the 3 butterfly guardians is the fact that the pokemon that is captured, the one that can save Aura is the prince whom she's engaged to, prince Pyro of the royal Blaziken family.**

**Immediately they get to work, Masquerain using her air slash attack breaks the chains upon Pyros' limbs.**

"Prince Pyro you are the one that Aura met earlier today." **Not a question but a statement. He nods as he rises, grateful for the freedom given.**

"Yes I met her in the forest earlier, I was kidnapped when I arrived at her home and learned of her true identity, is she alright?"

**Silence is met with said question, his worst fears have been realized. Beautifly had taken the moment to go and release rapidash from it's imprisonment with her silver wind.**

**Each butterfly pokemon gave something to the prince. Butterfree had given him(and rapidash) armor that would protect them from even a move as strong as hyper beam. **

**Beautifly healed both his and rapidashes wounds. And lastly, Masquerain with all her power had managed to give him the move sword dance. **

**With this he would be able to summon a sword when needed in addition his strength would grow. With this they were ready.**

**Upon his inferno steed Pyro races out the chamber determined to reach her, his princess.**

** Zubat who had turned his back on the party for a moment happened to see the fleeing prince and in haste flew to the center of the party and used his supersonic move to get everyones attention.**

** Darkrai was awakened from her slumber and all the guards grabbed their weapons, determined not to let him escape.**

However they underestimate rapidash, with the capability at running about 150 miles per hour.

This poke-horse with the use of agility easily out speeds the falling gates and soldiers. Darkrai appeared, enraged of the recent events disappears from the castle only to stand in front of the prince and his blazing partner.

"You fool, did you truly believe I'd let you escape? You and those weak insects will feel my wrath!" **A mist black and purple form all around her, she transforms into Charizard!**

** Only unlike its usual form, Darkrai's version is black and red, and 20 feet tall. It's a good thing everyone is asleep right now…otherwise there'd be panic all around the region.**

"Now do you see why no one has ever been able to slay me. Die you wretched fool! Flamethrower!"

**Black flames shoot to consume Pyro, but due to the armor given to him he's safe from the heat(and anyway he's a fire type so it won't affect him much anyway.)**

**He uses sword dance, and a gleaming silver sword appears within his claws. He races towards the wicked beast and slashes at it. **

**This continues until finally Pyro, throws the sword at Darkrai's heart, forcing her to fall back dying. It is done…with that the sorceresses, the fire horse and the courageous prince set to the high tower.**

** There within the chamber lies a beautiful Gardevoir laying peacefully, hair as green as grass and eyes though shut red as a rose. **

**The prince on one knee, moves some hair away from her face gently before planting a kiss on her lips.**

** Her eyes flutter open allowing her to take the sight of the pokemon who captured her heart, they're together…now and forever.**

"Welcome back Aura." **He says to her after they separate, she smiles at him with a light blush on her cheeks. Before rising, holding his hand.**

"It's good to be back."

** Cheers erupt outside the room, everyone is awake, and at last Aura is reunited with her family, turns out she also get's to marry Pyro since he's a prince(he was quite embarrassed after Aura was told he was her fiance, it was funny actually.)**

** So Pyro and Aura danced the night away, all while Butterfree and Masquerain kept changing Aura's dress color. **

**Eventually Beautifly changed the color to purple and they all lived happily ever after.**

The End Yay~


End file.
